Conductive PTF circuits have long been used as electrical elements in low voltage circuitry. Although they have been used for years in these types of applications, the use of PTF silver conductors in applications involving curing at temperatures less 90° C. is not common. This is particularly important in circuits where a highly conductive silver composition is needed on base substrates that cannot withstand temperatures greater than 90° C. The typical substrates used are polyester and polycarbonate which can withstand 130° C. drying cycles. When a typical PTF conductor is dried at 130° C., it exhibits optimum properties such as low (15 mohm/sq/mil) resistivity and good adhesion to the substrate. When a typical PTF conductor is dried at 80° C., the resulting properties are inferior and not acceptable for functional circuitry. However, more and more applications are being developed which require the use of polyvinylidene difluoride (PVDF), polyvinyl chloride (PVC) or other such substrates which must not be exposed to temperatures greater than 90° C. One of the purposes of this invention is to deal with this issue and thus formulate a PTF conductor with excellent performance when dried at 80° C., such that the properties match a typical PTF conductor dried at 130° C.